


Monster

by DrarrySLUUUUT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with Messy plot, Games, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Satori needs a hug, Semi-Canonical Character, Sleepovers, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySLUUUUT/pseuds/DrarrySLUUUUT
Summary: Sakurami Hayato is a prodigy among prodigies. Born into a family that bleeds and breathes sports, she is a behemoth in the making. So why is Hayato standing in front of the gates of Karasuno High, one might ask, and in the middle of the term on top of that!Well what else but to wreak havoc on court and capture new admirers.An Haikyuu AU in where the boys team and girls team can practice together and sleep in the same room together for the sake of plot and fluff
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. The arrival of a storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly my ships. I love my mxm ships but can I please have satori with my OC. 
> 
> Thank you.

Hayato taps her foot impatiently on the hardwood flooring of Karasuno High's hallway, which was uneven by a few centimeters give or take, she noted. Her muscles were aching to move, and all this waiting made her body stagnant, she sighs and resigns to doing tiny jumps while standing in place. Her whole body felt like it was being electrocuted, and she needed to perform any kind of maneuver to release some current.

Her father is currently on the other side of the door, talking- _threatening_? _bribing_? well, reaching some sort of compromise with the Principal regarding her abrupt transfer in the middle of the semester. She leans her head against the Principal's door and strains her ears to hear what they were talking about, but the room was silent, save for the occasional sound of chairs scraping.

When the door she was leaning on suddenly opened, her body was sent propelling downwards. Now, for the average person, it's already guaranteed that all that awaits you in that moment is a sore face, possibly a bloody mouth. A more alert individual can probably soften the blow, even catching themselves in order to be saved from a painful ending. Hayato sees it. She sees it so clearly one might call it impossible, but in that split second her body jumps to action. She can see the rough wooden floor, the faint scattering of dust, she can even make out the minute details etched on to it.. Ah, a wood splinter, that would hurt. Her body kickstarts, the rush of electricity fueling her body down to her very bones. She sees herself falling in slow motion, and in that split second, she plants her foot firmly on the floor and twists nimbly to face her almost murderer, only to see her father leering down at her, a mixture of surprise and disappointment on his face.

"Hayato, what did I tell you about crowding the doorway?" His tone was heavy and tired, dealing with a sixteen-year old daughter who was occasionally getting into trouble proved to be draining. Hayato did her best impression of a wounded kitten and took her father's hands in her own.

"Gomen, otou-san, Hayato regrets her wrongdoings." She bows her head slightly, knowing without looking that her father's tough façade was fading. Her father was a strict man, whose beliefs and ideologies withstood many a harsher opponent, but he was still human, a human with a glaring weakness for his children.

"Alright, alright, just...… _try_ not to cause anymore trouble," Hayato giggles in delight, giving her father the sweetest smile she can muster, "-but, the principal and I have agreed that you are to focus solely on your academics." He pats her hand gently, an almost apologetic smile on his face.

Hayato deflates a little, thinking about the implications in her father's words, before brightening up again. That statement had a lot of loopholes in it, she just had to find her way around them.

"Yes, otou-san." She gives her father a short hug before he waves her goodbye. In the instant her father turns her back on her, her face morphs into boredom once more. She could vaguely make out the principal cowering ever so slightly at the edge of the room, no doubt waiting for her to make the first move. Hayato gives a polite incline of her head, not bothering to speak to the timid man before walking away.

A quick glance outside told her that it was late afternoon, the soft golden light illuminating the now empty hallways of Karasuno High. She was supposed to start her classes earlier but the discussion took longer than expected. She shrugged and released a small yawn.

Since she had no classes to go to, she decides to go to the only place she can consistently love no matter how many schools she gets transferred to: the gym.

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

Yachi slowly makes her way to the gym, her feet dragging behind her alongside her will to live. She felt like she was going to die from exhaustion, her body begging her to collapse on the pavement. _But what if someone accidentally squishes me while walking? Hinata and Kageyama always race on their way here and wouldn't think twice about running something over in their pursuit for victory. They would probably discover me only when my body is already unrecognizable_. A shiver ran through her spine, the thought urging her to keep moving forward.

A figure lounging in front of the gym caught her eye, her mind whisking her imagination away to how this mysterious stranger could read her mind and decided to bring divine punishment for her laziness.

"Oh? Someone's there?" A lyrical voice snapped her out of her paranoid thoughts. What met her was a girl whose features reminded Yachi of a doll. A smooth and fair, heart-shaped face, framed by short, dark hair with hues of purple and green, a single braid hanging next to asymmetrically cut bangs. A small nose, plump, pink lips, and a rosy flush spread on her cheeks. All of these details Yachi noticed later, for the only thing she can look at now are the stranger's eyes.

Yachi felt like she was looking at a storm, an indigo so intense that it seemed violet. The skin around her eyes were tinged pink, surrounded by long and thick eyelashes, which emphasized her eyes even more. She was caught in them, electrifying and alive.

She realized she was probably staring at the girl for too long and flushed scarlet, bowing her head lowly, she basically projectile vomits her apologies.

The sound of laughter cuts her humiliation short and she lifts her head to see the doll-like girl smiling at her. _**Bijin**_. She thought.

"Did my face offend you that much?" she smiles impishly, a teasing tone in her voice.

Yachi bows her head once more. "Gomen, I didn't mean to stare, it was because you're so pretty- I mean- yeah, but- GOMEN!!" The last few words turned into sniffles, the anxiety from talking to a beautiful girl proving to much for her.

A warmth spread throughout her which eased her panic, a perfectly gloved hand resting on her shoulder, "Kawaii." Eh? Yachi raised her head to see the doll-like girl's face morph into smittenness, her eyes turning dangerously predatory.

"I love cute girls like you, you're so squishy and soft-" she rambles on, her hands abandoning Yachi's shoulders and latching unto her cheeks. Yachi felt dumbstruck, her image of the girl suddenly shifting. She felt a smile on her own face as the feline in front of her turned into a kitten, making her feel all the better.

"Are you here to visit someone?" Yachi asks through squished cheeks. The hands on her face retreated and the air seems to crackle.

The girl in front of her gives her a more reserved smile, a silent ferocity in her eyes.

"I'm here to play." Her face breaks into another dazzling smile and for a moment she reminds Yachi of Hinata, the moment is gone as quick as it came when the girl suddenly thrusted her hand towards Yachi, an aloof expression overtaking her features.

"I'm Sakurami Hayato, pleasure to meet to meet you."

Surprised, yet delighted, she raises her hand.

"Yachi Hitoka, should we go inside?" She felt at ease, which was not an easy thing to say, however when she was beside this girl her normally jittery and hyperactive mind seemed to lull to a soft melody.

The doll- like girl, Hayato, hummed in excitement, in Yachi's eyes she could see literal sparks crackling around her eyes.

Like a storm about to break.


	2. A start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato meets the crows and is invited to join a training camp with other schools. (we all know which schools)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to co-write this with me or just edit our my work I would be super thankful (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Hayato feels it the moment she steps foot inside the gym. The electricity coming from every corner seemingly seeping into her pores. She feels the place breathe, and shake, and she hears it call out to her, unmistakably new to her yet oddly familiar, her heart gives a delighted sigh knowing has found a new place to call home. 

The small blonde bounces excitedly next to her, Hayato smiles at how fast this girl warmed up to her in comparison to how she almost fainted earlier. 

"Yachi-chan, are you here to play as well? I could really use someone to train my receives with." Hayato beams filled with energy to the brim, she spots the volleyballs in the corner of the room and starts to jog her way to it, leaving behind a bewildered Yachi.

She takes a ball in her hands and tests out its weight, it feels lighter than what she and her sister would play with at home, but it would do. 

She tosses it high, "Yachi-chan, catch!" she calls out, throwing the ball lightly at the smaller girl. Yachi, in a state of panic, darts forward in an attempt to catch the ball but ends up tripping and hitting her face. 

Hayato winces. "Gomen, yachi-chan, did I throw it too hard?" she jogs over to Yachi with her hand outstretched. 

Yachi, to her credit, laughs it off, but the tears streaming down her cheeks diminished her tough facade. Hayato, who can't help but laugh at her, pulls her off the ground. 

Yachi clears her throat while wiping her tears, a determined look in her eyes, "A-ano ayato-chan, y-you see," she plays with her fingers, "I don't play volleyball, i'm j-just here as the m-manager." she finishes shyly, tucking a small piece of her hair back her ear. 

Hayato gives another one of her devillish smiles.

"Yes, I can see that now." The smaller girl flushes but Hayato waves her off asking her to hold the ball for her while she makes preparations. 

She tugs at the edge of her white gloves, and in one swift motion pulls them off and places them neatly on one of the benches, giving her hands a few moments of freedom. 

"Can I ask you something?" a quiet voice piped from the back. Hayato hummed in encouragement, signalling for Yachi to pass the ball back to her.

Yachi complies. "Why do you wear gloves?" a curious look overtakes her face then quickly turning into embarassment. "Gomen! I asked something i shouldn't have!" she quickly follows. 

Hayato smiles at her, tracing one, slender finger over the familiar leather of the ball. 

"You'll find it weird but our whole family does it in one way or another," she starts, a private smile gracing her lips, "personally, i've grown attached to them. As someone who enjoys sports, and a distinguished woman in my own right," she switches to a faux british accent, making Yachi giggle, "I take pride in taking care of my body, especially my hands. I make sure to keep them in top condition." she finishes, holding one pale hand above her head, the gym's ceiling lights shining, highlighting the blue and green veins underneath them. Yachi can't help but stare, Hayato's hands were pretty, it solidified her theory that Hayato was actually a doll in real life.

"Well, aside from that, don't you think it gives off an air of mystery?" She turns to Yachi, a close eyed smile on her face. Yachi nods even knowing that Hayato probably can't see her, to dazed to even answer properly.

"BAKAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!" An ear splitting scream came from outside, followed by what sounded like someone hitting barelling against the gym doors. 

"HINATA BOKE STOP CHEATING!!" Another voice growls out, which left Yachi sighing and shaking her head in affection. Hayato raises her brow in curiousity.

An unruly head of orange hair popped inside the door before being pushed roughly inside the gym by someone with dark hair, the pair looking out of breath. Hayato's eyes grow wide at the weird sight, looking towards Yachi in questioningly, the smaller girl only looked at her apologetically before turning back to the two boys.

"Oi you two!! not so loud!! We have a guest!" Two pairs of eyes snapped towards their way, meeting her own. Big, brown eyes looks at her in innocent curiousity while dark blue ones glower in an assessing manner.

Mr. Bright, as Hayato was now going to refer him as, runs over to them as quickly as possible, stopping a few inches in front of her. A wide smile covered his face, he was shorter than her by a few centimeters, but his presence felt so big snd warm that Hayato can't help but smile back. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyo and that there is Kageyama," he points to Mr. Sour Face, "-are you going to be a new manager too??" He asks, his hair sticking out, which reminds her of a puppy. Her hands itch to press his cheeks but refrains from it. 

"No, I'm actually here to practice but I have no one to play with." She says dejectedly. Bright-kun shakes in what she could call anticipation, his eyes gleaming in excitement. 

"We can play with you! Right bakageyema?" He calls out only to be answered by a scowl, however it doesn't seem to affect him at all as he continues to ramble on.

"You're on Mr. Bright." She smirks, the wild boy's excitement seemingly infectious. Hinata jumps in happiness, flying straight up into the air, Hayato's breath catches as the illusion of wings appear on the boy's back. 

"Sugoi!!!" She exclaims in amazement making the boy smile even wider. 

"I'm impressed Hinata-kun, you're talking to a beautiful girl without any problems" Yachi teases, at the small jab Hinata's body seems to go completely tense. His eyes dart shyly to Hayato as if seeing her properly gor the first tine, his cheeks turn a deep shade of red before bowing his head down. The bubbly, energetic boy from a few moments earlier reduced to a shy mess in front of a Hayato.

Mr. Sour Face, with the dark hair and seemingly permanent glare on his eyes, hit Hinata at the back of his head calling him a dumbass before signalling for him to get to the court. He politely bows before running off after the taller boy. 

Hayato is ecstatic, she's found some lively opponents and her body feels lighter than ever. "Yachi-chan, pair up with me!" She smiles pulling the smaller girl towards the court despite the smaller one's complaints. 

"It's okay Chi-chan just do what you normally do and trust me!" she tries to reassure the now trembling girl, who nods happily, too happy at her new nickname to think about what she's getting into. Hayato smiles at the younger girl's excitement to play, she turns to face her opponents with a newfound intensity.

"Yosh, let's do this" She shouts which seemingly fired up Hinata's spirit too. She has to watch out for him, she thinks, her mind goes bcak to that ridiculous jump earlier which amazed her. The other one, Kageyama, stands causally from across the court, his features cooled into casual indifference. 

After a brief coin flick, it's been decided that Kageyama has the first serve. He starts running into a jump and spiking the ball with great power. Hayato knows that it will land a few feet in front of Yachi, and she gears into action, her muscles obediently following her brain's commands. She saves it, much to the frustration and awe of the three other people within her court. 

"Sugoi, what a powerful serve," she remarks, "but you have to do better than that, otherwise you won't score against us." her lips curve into a taunting grin. 

She can see the changes in their body language and knows the real game was about to begin, and it was her turn to serve. 

The game finishes with a score of 1-0, favoring Hinata and Kageyama. The quick attack caught her off guard, but after seeing it, she's received every single one that followed. The game ran 45 minutes long, which they decided to end because Hayato didn't have half the stamina the ginger haired boy had, and because Kageyama got frustrated for not being able to score any more points after their initial one. 

Hayato hears clapping from behind her and sees a grinning audience, "You were so into it you didn't even notice we were here." A boy with the jersey number one smiles kindly at us. Behind him, a tall, blonde boy starts to mock how terrible Hinata and Kageyama played. 

"We didn't play terribly, Hayato-chan is just really good!" Hinata points in accusation at the taller boy. At that comment, the rowdy bantering stops in order to face her. Her face flushes at the sudden attention, especially since majority of them were looking at her like she was going to be the first meal they've had after a month. The silence stretches out into an uncomfortable moment which she was going to excuse herself from until it was broken by Mr. Jersey number one, who was the first to break out of his daydream.

The first ones to approach her, however, were two very lively boys, a short one with sharp eyes which she guessed was a libero based on his uniform, and a taller, intimidating one. 

They were pushing each other back in order to talk to her first, but they were quickly silenced by a beautiful bespectacled girl who introducted herself as Kiyoko. 

The rest of them followed suit and soon enough she was familiar with all of them. 

"So Hayato-chan, you're really good at volleyball, how come you haven't joined the girls team yet?" Sugawara-san asks her, a welcoming tone in his voice. 

"I just transferred today and I've never played volleyball officially before." she says nonchalantly, making the rest of them gape in disbelief. 

"You've never played officially but you managed to receive every single one of the oddball duos attacks?!" Yamaguchi exclaims.

"That's amazing Hayato-chan, you're reallyyyy good like gwah! earlier and i felt woooooh you should join, that's just....wow!" Hinata rambles animatedly, making her blush at the genuine praise.

This started an in depth discussion of Hayato's talent and bright future if she ever wanted to pursue the sport. Throughout all of this, she was smiling happily which didnt go by unnoticed by the team- who flushed at the image of the beauty. 

"W-well, Hayato-chan," Sugawara piped up, "how about you join us for training camp tomorrow? So you have an idea of what to expect when you do decide to play officially." The rest of them nodded enthusiastically. 

Hayato bit her lip in contemplation, oblivious to the effect her action caused to the people in front of her, her mind only focusing on what her father told her earlier, if she messed up again she would most definetely be homeschooled. 

However a quick glance at the expectant faces of her new found friends she makes a rather rash decision.

"Of course!!! I would love to!" Excited cheers fills the gymnasium, even Mr. Sour Face, and the stoic Tsukishima offers her a small smile, making her own heart beat faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter features a lot of Satori and Hayato moments. Also Hinata & Kenma. And the rest of my ships but the main focus will still be Satohaya ♡(∩o∩)♡


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori and Hayato can't decide if they hate the rain or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELP I CANT THINK

Satori Tendou grabs his pillow tightly, the image of his week's waifu distorted from being squeezed too hard, he usually takes great care of his prized possesions but he just feels drained at the moment, he buries his head in defeat after watching a few episodes of boruto, or what he likes to call shonen jump's utter disappointment of the season. His stomach rumbles in protest after being neglected for almost half a day, he swallows a curse before switching his tv off.

He plans to just turn in for the night but decides against it since he has to go to training camp tomorrow and Semisemi might kill him if he starts slacking off due to hunger. Plus, he really wanted to be at 120% when he faces off against Karasuno's number 10, and that irritating glasses boy blocker. He decides to settle for the new chocolate ice cream being sold. He grabs his phone and texts Ushijima for some company.

> To: Wonder Boy ٩(●˙-˙●)۶
> 
> Ushijimaaaaaa wanna come with me to buy some ice cream??~

His phone dings after a few moments.

> From: Wonder Boy ٩(●˙-˙●)۶
> 
> Thank you for the offer but unfortunately I am already having dinner. I wish you a greet evening, Tendou.

_You're no fun Wakatoshi-kun_ , Satori pouts and tosses his phone on his bed. _Well no matter._

Purring loudly, he stretches languidly before rolling out of bed. He grabs an umbrella, some pocket money, and his school bag just in case he suddenly decides to crash at Semi's or Wakatoshi-kun's place. He makes his way out the door, slamming it shut with a heavy thud, humming happily to himself all the way out.

"Once upon a midnight fucking dreary" he whispers to himself, opening his umbrella, he makes his way towards the nearest store.

The convenience store's door opens with the sound of bells jingling, making the cashier stare at his direction. The smell of freshly baked goods wafts through the air, making his mouth water. He goes directly to the frozen goods aisle where he picks up the last tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream. His stomach rejoices at the contact, but sinking again when a smaller hand comes into view. He spots a snot nosed brat, who roughly tugs at the tub of ice cream on his hands.

His brain process runs two ways:

First, he opens the kids mouth as he screeches for help, the kid's mother and other customers react too slowly and he force feeds the ice cream down his throat.

But that would be a terrible waste of ice cream.

Instead, he goes with his second instinct, he puts on what he calls is his "charming" smile, twitching his lips slightly upward and narrowing his eyes into slits. To his utter dismay, the child only scowls further, if not faltering a bit at the weird sight.

"Yo, kid, i grabbed it first."

"Mom says I can get whatever I want," he deadpanned, "lady boy." smirking at Satori's sailor moon sweatshirt and strawberry print pajamas.

Any semblamce of attempted kindness satori was feigning flew out his mind, he laughs manically, placing a hand on top of the kids head and leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Listen kid, i've had a pretty shitty day and I just want my fucking chocolate ice cream without being disturbed, believe me i'm disturbed enough as it is" he says in a happy tone, making the kid freeze, " ** _okay~_** " he finishes in a sing song manner before ruffling the kids head, and pulling back the tub of ice cream forcefully.

"And oh" he turns around, holding a single finger up and tapping it on his chin as if he was in deep thought, "Sailor moon is a great anime, you uncultured swine." He waves goodbye to the kid, a skip on his step as he merrily makes his way to the cashier.

 _Gosh this is what happens when I go out without Ushikima_ he murmurs. He pays for his ice crean, receiving more odd looks from customers and the cashier alike, he just gives them a smile and walks out the door.

The rain was pouring down hard and he was definetly not risking walking home in that storm even with an umbrella, he spots a waiting shed in the corner and hurriedly walks over.

The temporary shelter offers him a bit of a break, even if the aluminum roof intensifies the sound of the rain, he happily lets it drown everything out, he realizes he can't see anything past the shed anymore, and pulls out his tub of ice cream. A soft voice alerts him that he isn't alone, he turns to see a girl?

She was completely drenched, and shivering from the cold, deep azure eyes search his.

"Good swim?" the words are out of his mouth before he even notices, his hands fly up to cover his face, semi's reprimanding face flashes through his mind. He waits for the usual "rude" to be thrown at him but instead her laughter fills the small shed, a damnably pleasant sound if he ever heard one. He peeks through his fingers to see the girl's shoulders shaking.

"Delightful, pity I couldn't squeeze in practice for my butterflies." she says through giggles, imitating a bird trying to flap it's wings, satori found it endearing.

She tries to say something again but her teeth chatter and a tremble racks through her body.

"Well, little butterfly," Satori rummages through his bag and grabs his hand heater. He scoots closer to the shivering girl.

"Give me your hands." He says, her brows raise by a fraction but she offers them anyway. A pair of white gloves covered them, which satori discovered were drenched.

"May I?" he asks motioning to the gloves, she seems to contemplate it for a moment before nodding.

Satori takes the gloves off gently and places them down. He inspects her hands and found them to be pale, he also assumed they were numb from the cold.

"It'll take a while for it to heat up," he frowns glancing at his heater, "I guess this will have to do for a while" he flashes a smile before covering her delicate hands on his, relishing in the softness and the blush that overtakes the girl's face.

"Well, stranger, do you do this to every girl you meet?" she looks up, a challenge in her eyes, thankfully he did enjoy a good challenge.

"Ah, only to those who practice their butterflies during storms, the sheer dedication moves me." He says placing a hand on his heart dramatically. She laughs again, he silently thanks the rain for making him the only person to witness her laugh like that in this moment.

He doesn't return his hand, instead he uses it to lean his chin up against. His other hand however still held hers, massaging them lightly in order to bring circulation back.

"So tell me, butterfly-chan, what are you doing in this place at such an ungodly hour?"

"Would you believe me if i said i was actually practicing my swimming?" she smiles innocently, fluttering her eyelashes slowly for effect. Satori bursts out laughing, which earned another giggle from the girl.

"I think I would believe anything you say to me to me right now." He smiles back softly, his voice quieting down to almost a whisper. The sudden shift in tone catches her off guard and she fumbles over her words, pink blooming in her cheeks.

"W-well I played hard earlier after a long time and got really sore so I decided to sit it out here but halfway through, it started to rain, and it hasn't stopped as you can see." Another shiver runs through her body and satori shifts so she lean against him. The girl's eyes widen but makes no objections. She moves closer, her back pressing against his chest, his hands return to her own subconsciously and he hums.

"Do you wanna change your shirt?" he asks, but follows up quickly when he notices her body tense against his, "Ah no!!! I meant i have an extra shirt here and your drenched so you might get sick."

She tilts her head upwards in order to meet his eyes, her gaze pinning him on the spot. It's such a heated look, he is forced to avert his gaze quickly, missing the knowing smirk the girl sent his way.

"Yeah that would be nice." she says slipping out of his hold for a moment so he can search for his shirt.

"Fuck." he mutters, his hands grab hold of his newly washed jersey, he didn't bring any other shirt. He decides to think things through, one, if he offered this to the girl he wouldn't have anything to wear for training camp tomorrow, which will probably get him killed, but the image of butterfly-chan wearing his shirt makes a goofy smile worm it's way into his face. Plus, wouldn't he appear rude if he didn't give it to her? What would Ushijima say to him if he knew that he left a drenched girl alone, even knowing he could've done something about it.

He grabs his jersey and hands it over to her, she lets out a surprised sound, her eyes lighting up at the sight, "Eh??? you're an athlete?" she smiles at him.

He feels an odd sense of pride come over him at her obvious excitement at the subject. "Yup, now go ahead and change. I promise to close my eyes." he raises his hands, but makes sure that his fingers don't cover them, butterfly-chan pokes her tongue out at him and motions him to turn around with a finger.

He does so, hearing the sound of soft groaning, it takes everything in him to not let his mind wander to a happier place. Think sad thoughts, Satori. Goshiki's hair, and boruto. That's right think of that.

"Done." she says and he turns around, his breath hitches and fucking hell he was a genius. Gone were all previous thoughts of boruto on his mind, he was sure nothing was going to top the sight before him anytime soon. His shirt was too big on her, stopping mid-thigh, hanging loosely on her slight frame. She gives him a twirl, so he can see his jersey number flashed on her back.

"Yosh!" He claps his hands together which makes her stop, he opens his arms wide once more.

with a mischievous smile, he calls out to her.

"You can lean on me again." He says simply, as if it was the natural thing to do.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

This handsome devil reminds Hayato of her cat. His fluid movements, his temperament, even his eyes. She feels like she's in one of those shoujo mangas her young sister reads, but she's definitely not complaining. She nuzzles her head against the stranger's chest, his warmth easing her to sleep. She can still feel his hands against hers, they were massaging them but at a dangerously slow pace now, which she couldn't say the same for her heart. His chest vibrates as he hums a tune she's never heard of.

"Hey, stranger," she yawns, "What's your name?" she asks.

"Satori." He murmurs into her hair.

"Satori, I'm Hayato." she mumbles sleepily, "Shouldn't you be going home?" _will you stay a little while longer?_ the question is left unasked.

She waits a little while for his reply, she even thinks he didn't hear her and debates repeating her question.

"Until the rain ends."

The rain didn't seem like stopping anytime soon and honestly she didn't mind at all.

The time stretches into a comfortable silence, and the moment is perfectly suspended into place. Her ears drown out the rain, instead she focuses on the steady heartbeat against hers.

The two sit silently together, shielding each other from the cold. A heater left untouched, Satori's ice cream melting on the corner, and Hayato's own extra shirt tucked deeply on her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :( i :( am :( sorry :( 
> 
> send suggestions pls :( 
> 
> oh ++ i had to break this chapter because it was almost 5k words long. Training camp next chapter :D


	4. Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno finally arrives at the training camp.
> 
> A boy brings up unwanted memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait pls im literakky dyingnejskwmwmms
> 
> The following chapters give you a brief peek at Hayato's muddy past. ++ You'll meet a lot of new characters :D

"My dear sister, you came home rather late last night." Hayato's older brother, Miyo, steals a glance at her through a chess article, his tone seemingly bored, betraying nothing. Hayato tries to calm her thundering heart, if there was one thing she truly feared in this world, it was her brother's terrifying deduction skills.

As the third oldest child of the Sakurami family, and the only other person that shares her mother's blood, she values his trust and respect wholly.

Unlike the majority of the family, he excels in a different kind of sport altogether, his critical thinking skills are top notch. A chess prodigy who finds amusement in analyzing his peers in order to find the cracks that make them inevitably human. When they were children, he would stay all day inside the house reading scientific articles while they played outside, the obscure amount of knowledge he has stored inside his brain is simply baffling.

She notices he was waiting for her to reply, so she quickly thinks of a reason.

"Since I transferred so late, I stayed at the library to study." she lies smoothly, making sure to hold eye contact while doing so. Violet eyes the same shade as hers narrow, and she swears she can see the gears clinking and turning behind them. She grips the edge of the table a little to hard when she notices his gaze doesn't waver, and she silently prays for divine intervention.

Thankfully, it comes at just the right time, "Why are you two so quiet?" the eldest child of the family steps into the room, "You know what, scratch that, you're always quiet," she points at Miyo before turning back to Hayato, "but it's a miracle that you aren't loud."

A shit eating grin fills her face, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she grabs a slice of bread and plops down the chair, raising a single leg making Miyo frown distastefully at the sight.

"Mi-nisan was sharing his chess analogy of the day." She smiles at her laid back sister, who snorts at her reply.

"Of course he is, well what life changing quote will you share with us today?" Her elder sister deadpans.

He hums lowly. "As much as I enjoy enlightening you plebeians, my daily quotes must come at another time. Some pieces just dont seem to fit at the moment." His emphasis on his words make no room for a misunderstanding, he was onto her.

"You know what fuck I don't have enough brain cells to deconstruct your sentence right now," Her older sister groans, taking a sip of her morning coffee.

"Oh, by the way Haya-chan, aren't you supposed to be going now? You told me last night you had that academic conference." Her elder sister turns to her, glancing at the clock that read 5:07am. Hayato nods happily once more, silently thanking the heavens just how conveniently lucky her sister seems to be. She stands up from her chair, happy to escape from the clutches of her brother's prying mind.

"Well, I have to go now! Got to work my brain" She points to her head sheepishly, turning to walk out the door when the sound of a chair scraping makes her turn back.

"Eh? where are you going?" Her elder sister asks Miyo.

A close lipped smile tugs at the ends of his lips, sending a chill creeping up her spine.

Oh dear god I know I've asked so many favors in the past few minutes but please please just grant me this last one.

However her hopes come crashing down when he smiles at her.

"Didn't otou-san tell you? I'm coming along," He smiles innocently, his handsome features seemingly angelic, but his smile quickly turns predatory and his eyes take on the familiar sadistic gaze, "Got to work my brain." He finishes, doing an imitation of what she did earlier.

Hayato feels like she's going to go insane. She tries her best imitation of a smile, and walks stiffly out the door.

Her brother walks leisurely at her side on the way to school, nose deep into a different science article he picked up earlier. She tries walking faster to shake him off but he easily matches her pace. Curse his long fucking legs. If only she had his height, she thinks bitterly, eyeing his 6'3 frame.

She finally spots some of the Karasuno members and she jogs to meet them, her nerves on edge for a different reason altogether now.

"Hayato-chan!!!! You made it." Yamaguchi calls out to her, an excited smile on his face. She sends him a small salute which earns her another smile. Beside him, Tsukishima has his ears covered in earphones, shouting at a hyperactive Hinata.

"HAYATOOOOOOO-CHAN!!!" Hinata runs over to her, she has to catch herself for a second, Hinata felt like a hurricane, it felt as if she could get pulled completely if she didn't practice caution.

She greets him with equal enthusiasm, his smile always a welcome companion. The rest of the team greet her warmly, Nishinoya and Tanaka a little too warmly, resulting in a reprimand from Sugawara-san.

"Oh Hayato-chan, I'm glad you made it," Daichi-san approaches her, he makes a move to pat her shoulder but a hand stops his. The sudden action causing the rest of the members to stare at them, she curses internally, spotting her brother scowling from her peripheral vision. Daichi, retreats his hand, smile still in place, a look of surprise flashing briefly across his face.

"Ah, i'm sorry, I did that out of habit," He scratches his head awkwardly, "Hayato-chan i'm glad you could make it, who's this?" He looks behind her, she bites her lip to hold in her laughter as she realizes she forgot to inform them in advance that he would be coming.

Her brother was as composed as usual, not even bothering to lift his eyes up to meet the captain's.

Hayato elbows him rather roughly on his side, earning a satisfactory grunt from him. He finally puts his journal down, but not before glaring at her. She gulps, she would be dealing with the consequences later.

"Goodmorning, I'm Miyo Sakurami, I'm Hayato's sister. If it wouldn't trouble you, i'm here to join her on this _academic_ trip." Daichi's eyes slide to hers in question, crap, she forgot that he doesn't know this was a training camp. Hayato laughs nervously before pulling her brother to where Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata was.

Yachi immediately latches to her side, the smaller girl making small talk. Hinata fills her in with stories of his morning adventures, while Kageyama just stares at them-or more specifically, at her brother who was openly staring at the dark haired boy. The tension was palpable and Hayato tries to diffuse it, incase a fight breaks out.

"So kageyama-kun, are you excited to go to camp?" She asks, "to camp where we'll study..." she quickly amends, feeling the weighted stare her brother sent her way.

"Yes." he answers, the conversation falling flat along with his answer. At least give me a little more to work with.

Hinata, thankfully picks up on this, and quickly adds, "Bakageyama is actually really fired up, you just can't tell from his face!!! we're meeting some very powerful opponents!" He grins, his arms flying all over the place.

"You're just excited to meet Kenma again." Yachi teases, making the warm boy flush deeply.

My brother stirs from beside me, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Powerful opponents," he turns to her, making the blood on her veins turn ice cold, "Good news, little sister, I can give you my daily advice, it seems the pieces fit quite wonderfully now." He says politely before getting up to leave. Hayato curses inwardly but it's too late to turn back now she reminds herself.

"Wow, Hayato-chan, your brother isn't anything like you at all." Yachi comments wide-eyed, her gaze trailing after the tall man fading into the corner. Hinata nods his head in agreement.

"You're more of a shwing and bam person, and he's more like....," he pauses and glances at Kageyama, who sends a particularly nasty glare his way.

She giggles at the comparison, nodding to herself as she notices the small similarities between the two boys.

"I agree," she tells them, "both are handsome, yet infuriatingly aware of their own genius." she smiles.

A few moments before setting off for training camp Miyo calls her. His face is unreadable, and he looms over her smaller stature, she holds her breath as she waits for him to do something.

He raises his hand, and Hayato clenches her eyes shut waiting for what he plans to do, when she feels a gentle pat on her head. She opens her eyes to see a rather rare sight. Miyo, a boy more machine than man, blushing.

"I know you're not stupid," he starts struggling to put his emotions into words, "If i deduce that you're stupid, that's almost admitting i'm stupid." he continues, "if doing this is what you want, then I trust you." His eye twitches, and Hayato knows just how hard it was for him to say that.

She feels a sudden urge to hug her brother, but she settles for a smile. He was already outside of his comfort zone, a hug might send him to the hospital. Her brother scares her, but he was also the one who always made her feel safe. He would always have her back, and she would have his.

A dark look crosses turns his features down, "Just.....be careful," he seems to hesitate at what he wants to say next, "you don't want a repeat of what happened last time." he whispers lowly.

Her mind whirls, it was getting irritating how often they brought that incident up. She didn't even remember most of it, and if she tried to, it made her brain hurt so much. She didn't want to worry her family any more than they do now, so she just nods her head and prays her act will last a little while longer.

The ride on the way to training camp was pleasant enough, a mixture of weird conversatioms, shouting, dramatic singing, and occasional silence- which she found craving more and more of. She enjoyed such things, however, her social battery ran low, and being surrounded by such energetic people drained her.

Hayato found herself seated between Yachi, and Hinata, her brother was forced to sit at the back next to Kageyama who looks more on edge than usual. Kageyama refused to look at Miyo, to the latter's utmost amusement, a smirk playing devilishly on his lips. She smiled at the sight, and felt a wave of pity for the dark haired boy who had to deal with her brother's inquisitive nature.

She adjusts her seating position as Yachi recounts her the story of how she became the manager, and Hinata would occasionally pipe up and share his own stories, Hayato felt herself being pulled by their flow, and soon enough she was laughing with the duo.

"Chi-chan, which schools are we going to practice with by the way?" she turns to her side to meet the smaller girl's eyes.

Yachi hums in thought, listing off every other team.

"Oh well there's Nekoma, the cats, the have a friendly rivalry with Karasuno, we've met up for a couple of practice matches, most of which they won," she trails off.

"Yeah!!! they're awesome, everyone is amazing, especially their setter, he's really amazing!!" Hinata follows up, stars circling around his eyes. Hayato hums in amazement, they must be a pretty strong team.

"Then there's Furokodani, with their ace, Bokuto-san, he's one of the top five aces, and their team is really strong too." she continues.

"I'm his kouhai!! He's the coolest!! His spikes are so powerful!!" Yachi nods along to Hinata's rambling.

"Then Aoba Johsai with.....Oikawa, i'm not even going to tell you, you'll meet them soon enough." A look of irritation takes over her features, Hayato thinks they must be some sort of assholes if they got her sweet Yachi angry.

"And finally, Shiratorizawa," Yachi states, oddly, the name rings a bell, she just can't remember where she heard it, "Simply put, they're beasts."

"They must be pretty amazing if the team was this excited to meet them." She says, still pondering over the last team's name.

Yachi snorts to hold in her laughter

"Well that, and basically some of them are dating," she smiles, glacing at a suspiciously quiet Hinata, "to be honest, sometimes I feel it's more of a couples night out than a training camp." She laughs and I grin along with her.

"What about you, Hayato-chan? Are you dating anyone" She turns to her in excitement, hearts starting to form ik her eyes.

Dating? Me? Images of large hands, and unruly brunette hair flashes through her mind, only to be forcefully blocked out once again. Ah! She grabs her head at the sudden pain.

Yachi, sensing the change in atmosphere, follows up quickly with an apology.

"Eh? I'm sorry!!! I shouldnt be asking such questions." the smaller girl deflates, Hayato forces her eyes open and manages a small smile.

"No, it's ok, i'm not daing anyone." she laughs through her teeth, what were those images? they felt too vivid to be-all nevermind, her head was hurting too much now.

"Hey i'm going to nap for a while." she says as Yachi nods worriedly.

Her body feels like it's overheating, and her hands start to shake, she clasps them tightly to keep them from being noticed, and clenches her eyes tight from the heat that was slowly turning unbearable. What terrible timing, another one of her "episodes". It started after her supposed incident in her previous school, when she tried to ask about it in more detail, they would shrug her off and tell her that it would be better to leave that all behind.

She feels a hand take hers, and she opens her eyes to see Yachi, she just smiles up at her and lays her head on top of her shoulder. A larger palm grabs her other hand, and she turns to see Hinata doing the same thing.

They say nothing of her sudden mood change, and for that she is grateful. She finally slips into a dreamless sleep, Yachi and Hinata beside her to keep the bad things away.

A gentle nudge to her side stirs Hayato from her sleep, excited chatter fills the bus as her eyes slowly adjusts to the new sight. The bus has come to a stop in front of a huge convention center, she spots the wide court from outside, and she can pick up the sound of balls being hit. They aren't the only bus here, she notes, as three other vehicles were parked.

Yachi calls from outside the bus, grabbing her things, she follows her shortly.

The team immediately heads towards the gym, some like Hinata and Kageyama, rush forward racing each other, she spots Daichi-san shaking his head as Sugawara-san laughs at their excitement. Yachi stays glued to her side, her small body trembling, yet her eyes share the same look of anticipation as the rest of them.

She slows her pace down when she notices her brother at the back, an uncertain look in his eyes, she smiles at his discomfort, maybe his sadistic tendencies are contagious.

"I should've known." he sighs beside her. She grins up at him unable to contain her joy.

"You did know," she looks up innocently, "you just didn't want to send me alone." she teases as her brother scowls at her.

He takes another deep sigh, "Face forward, little sister, we're here."

The moment she steps foot into the building, its a whole other experience once more, the atmosphere is electric.

Furtive glances were thrown her way, but one look from her brother sent them all backing off.

"Hayato!!!!" an unfamiliar voice calls, she turns around only to see she wasn't the one being called. She looks at him closely, and once more she is convinced something is familiar.

"Ok, Yachi-chan, you can help Hayato-chan get prepared at the locker room." Kiyoko points to the back. Hayato nods her head politely, following after the smaller girl.

"Gommen, Hayato-chan, I really need to go to the restroom! The locker room is just at the end of the hall, to the right." she points before running off towards another direction.

Wow she must really be pissed. She laughs at her own joke. She starts towards the locker room, eh what was it again? Left? or Right? She stares at the two doors, the left one was plain, while the door to the right had flowers painted on it. Well.....flowers.

She turns the handle and peeks, when she sees nobody is inside, she steps inside. She hurriedly removes her shirt, and grabs her bag. Digging out of her bag, her hand grazes the newly washed jersey she wore last night, a furious blush returning to her cheeks as she remembers the events that transpired that night. A sly smile and a loud laugh reminscent of crackling fire, the amount of boyish charm her stranger from last night held made her head spin.

"Oh? what's this? An early surprise?" A voice calls out, making her jolt around.

A pretty boy smiles at her, brunette hair and an air of arrogance, she frowns at the sight of his hair. It didn't make any sense, but she could already feel she wouldn't get along with him. Then her eyes follow his, his eyes that were now trailing down her almost bare chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to build up my plot lmao
> 
> oh yes u get an angry tendou next chapter 👁👅👁


	5. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato meets a new friend. 
> 
> Tendou makes a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put it out there. I love Oikawa (づ￣ ³￣)づ ++ I won't make anyone a full blown bad guy. I personally think Oikawa is one of the characters that have the realest depictions in real life. Everyone is baby.

Every succesful athlete has something inherently unique to them, a trait that sets them apart from others. Some are flashy, catching the audience's attention at first glance, garnering that full blown hype from the spectacle. Hinata's powerful jumps, and Asahi's spikes are good examples.

Some are more subtle, things only noticed by a keen or professional eye. Like Kageyama's impressive strategic thinking skil. Hayato's talent is neither too flashy, nor too subtle. Her ability makes the people around her question the improbable. She is equipped with not only the necessary characteristics of a top athlete, but also her reaction time. The average human can react to times ranging as fast as 150ms to 200ms, athletes are recorded to have reaction times as fast as 110ms. The fastest recorded reaction time, however, is a staggering 80ms, this is only possible when the human body is unconscious, allowing the brain to muscle connection to travel quicker. Hayato, has a reaction time of 87ms, a near inhuman instinct that she has absolute control over while maintaning full consciousness. It is her pride, and her greatest weapon.

So why is the weapon that has never failed her before rendered completely useless in a situatiom that calls for it? She can't move. She can't speak. She isn't even sure if she's breathing. The boy rolls his eyes at her, finally dropping the smile. The cocky arrogance displayed earlier morphs into disinterest, he scratches his head and sighs heavily. when he looks at her his eyes are cold.

"Look, if this is one of my team members idea of a joke tell them it's not funny," he starts, "I appreciate them trying to cheer me up but contrary to public opinion, I don't sleep around with just about everybody." he spits out, a bitter look in his eyes. And for a moment, she feels bad for him. The moment doesn't last long however.

" _Yoohoo_ ," he waves at her face, a charming smile back om his face, "There's the door," he points outside, Hayato still doesn't budge, her body won't seem to cooperate with her, "Oh? are you waiting for your payment? here," he starts to take something out of his pocket which finally snaps her out of it.

The cold numbness of shock she felt earlier starts being consumed, and digested into a more familiar blazing anger. " **I'm not a whore**." She spits out darkly, smiling as the boy's eyes widen at her. She scoffs when she doesn't say anything, she drops the jersey back in her bag and puts on her extra shirt.

She grabs her bag roughly, stopping in front of the boy, she looks him in the, "Payment for peeking, you pervert." she grabs the money in his hands, leaving him behind with a shocked expression. Now, their roles have reversed. She knows it isn't the most mature move, and her father would hang her by her legs if he ever found out, but she allows herself the petty reaction.

Stepping out into the locker room, she heads towards the comfort rooms, Yachi is still probably there. When Yachi is still nowhere in sight, she waits by the hall, resting her back against the wall. She massages her temple with her fingers, hoping to release some tension from her earlier encounter. "Well, well, well, you've swam quite far." a familiar voice calls teasingly, the smile forms on her face even before she faces him, the memory of the pretty boy's mocking tone and........ sad eyes thrown behind her mind, for her attention was solely on the boy in front of him, long limbs and sleepy eyes, his sudden appearance makes her giddier than usual.

"We keep meeting, stranger." she looks up at him. Now that they've met properly, she notices more details about him. His height for one. He leans against the wall, putting a finger to his lips in thought.

"Ah, but if we keep meeting, doesn't that mean i'm not a stranger anymore?" he feigns innocence, brows furrowing in the middle, before turning back at her once more, "and here I thought cuddling bumped me up to at least friend level." he pouts.

Hayato's face heats up at the smoothly dropped comment. The easy going grin on Satori's face doesn't drop, he's probably enjoying this torture. _Wait is it torture if I like it?_

Her train of thought is swiftly cut off when another voice calls out Satori's name. He frowns, "Aw butterfly-chan, I have to go, i'll see you soon." he says happily, waving at her and turning to leave. Her stomach sinks, she doesn't want him to leave yet, they just met up again.

She waits, a second, two, but she doesn't seem to go. She starts to think maybe she said that out loud. He turns around slowly, and she looks at him confused, _did he forget something?_

"Hmmm butterfly-chan." He smiles teasingly, eyes lighting up, he points downwards. She follows his fingers and gasps as she realizes she's been holding unto his shirt, she let's go immediately. **What the hell was that**.

She looks up and sees Satori was still smiling at her, though a bit differently. The wide, brimming smile from earlier seems to have toned down to a softer one- it was a smile that made her legs weak. The fact that he could switch just as easily as that wasn't good for her heart at all.

"Butterfly-chan," he whispers softly, stepping in closer until she could feel the heat emanating from his body. He leans down close to her, so she can feel his breath tickle her ear, raising the hair at the back of her head. "cheer for me, okay?" he holds eye contact for a second longer than is deemed friendly. He ruffles her hair one last time before finally running off towards the voice.

For the second time that day, she felt her special ability fail her. She feels hot all over as she stares after Satori's fading figure, her hands flying to her hair.

"Hayato-chan!!! There you are!! I was looking for you at the locker room." Yachi runs towards her, gasping for breath. She doesn't turn around, knowing what she probably look like right now.

"Eh? Hayato-chan, are you alright?" the smaller girl asks, she gives it another moment before putting her hands down and turning around.

"Hmm yeah, I was just there." She smiles but Yachi seemed even more confused.

"Oh," she says hesitantly, "maybe I just didn't see you?" she whispers to herself.

Hayato grabs her shoulder, "Come on the first practice match is starting soon." she pulls her in the direction towards the main area.

They emerge from the hallways and into the court, and her eyes immediately try to locate bright red hair, she spots him a few feet ahead, surrounded by his team mates. He looks like he was being scolded by a silver haired man, she smiles at the sight.

 _wait_ \- looking a bit closer she finally realizes why the name and uniform was so familiar. She further notes that Satori was the only one not wearing his jersey, _was that why he was being shouted at?_

"Satori-senpai!!!" A girly voice yells out, her eyes dart to a girl sitting at the side, she was also wearing a Shiratorizawa jersey. She was pretty, with thin angular feautures and sharp hazel eyes, Hayato thinks she looks like an idiot waving her hands like that however.

She sees Satori look at the girl, smiling tentatively at her which makes Hayato feel better. She shakes her head, _no that won't do, anybody can cheer for him it's none of my business,_ she tells herself; but she can't stop glancing at Satori once more and smiling.

"First game is Shiratorizawa vs. Aoba Johsai," Yachi comes up beside her, holding a small notebook, "both of them are top teams in the prefecture, i've never seen them in an actual match though." she provides. Hayato nods, eyes trained at the court.

"Ah!" she exclaims, pointing at a familiar face, "it's the pervert!" Yachi's jaw drops.

"E-eh? Oikawa-san? P-pervert?" Hayato nods, oblivious to the internal turmoil the younger girl was having. He was in a top team? Maybe explains why he was such a cocky bastard earlier. Now that she thinks about it, even Satori is in a top team, she feels the excitement crackle in her, quietly anticipating his play.

"Satori-senpai!! Heather is cheering for you!!" The girl from earlier loudly proclaims, making everyone stop at stare at her, and a very embarassed Satori.

She scoffs, "Heather has guts."

She hears laughter from behind her, she turns to see a tall girl, her eyes were golden and reminded her of an owl's, white hair cropped short at the aides, and a grin that was simultaneously friendly, and intimidating at the same time.

"Yeah, and I fucking hate them," she grins at Hayato, "she's been here since six, screaming bloody murder." she covers her ears in emphasis.

Hayato laughs, "The game hasn't even started yet and I feel dead tired just from her yelling." she groans, earning a giggle from Yachi.

" _Ara ara_ , that won't do." Akito tells her.

"What do you mean?" she asks, if not a bit defensively.

The girl chuckles at her, "well, after this match, the girl's team also has a game." she shrugs simply, "Bokuto Akita, first year basketball player, pleasure to make your acquaintance." she holds out her hand, Hayato gladly takes it. 

(￣3￣)

Tendou is in high spirits, Semi notices. His sardonic replies, and relentless teasing were replaced with giant grins, and surpirsingly genuine responses. Semi wouldn't scold him today. Well- he wouldn't have if the fool was wearing his jersey.

"Satori, where's your jersey?!" He scowls, making his other team member's look their way. He hears some of them snort, he evens sees Goshiki send a sign of the cross towards Satori.

"Eh?" he scratches his head sheepishly, "My......dog ate it." He smiles innocently. Semi feels positively murderous now, sensing imminent danger, the red-haired boy hides himself behind Ushijima.

Semi looks at his captain exasperated, hoping he could knock some sense into Satori. "What is it, Tendou?" his captain's usual nonsensical tone asks him.

"Semi's being mean to me." he pouts while evading a fist to his head.

Ushijima looks at them evenly before turning to Semi. "What's this about?" he asks, Semi growls out an answer "He just told me his dog ate his jersey." Ushijima seems to think this through, before nodding.

"Tendou, I am concerned for your dog. I'm not completely sure if our jersey is safe for consumption." He says monotonously.

Semi gives him an "are-you-dumb" look. Even Satori laughs at Ushijima's genuine concern. He pats him in the shoulders before turning back to Semi.

"Semisemi no point in crying over spilt milk, it's such a lovely day today why dont you give me a smile." he uses his fingers to draw a smiley face, Semi doesn't find it humorous.

"We're up against Aoba Johsai in the first match. You're not even wearing your jersey," he points out, "it's like you aren't taking this seriously."

Satori just laughs, "Semisemi it's a practice match, plus they won't beat us anyways." he shrugs before hopping back towards the other side.

He puts his head in his hands. That little-, if he wasn't so good on the court. Their team was made up of strong members, there is no weak link. Tendou strikes fear into their opponents, his scarily accurate guesses always decreases the other team's morale. If only he was easier to empathize with.

"Why do I even bother?" He resigns, hanging his head in defeat, Shirabu pats him on the back, sending him a small nod before walking to where the others were.

He looks to his right to see the Aoba Johsai players huddled together, a heavy mood amongst themselves. Oikawa was particulary livid. He's only seen him a handful of times but every single time he looked more...... approachable. The Oikawa he's seeing right now looks downright murderous, the veins in his neck popping out as he talks with his team.

"Trouble in paradise" Tendou slips in beside him, grinning at the obvious tension from the other group. "See told you we'd win easily." He says with unbridled confidence.

"No! You don't get to tell me that, what were you thinking?!" his voice carries out, making Semi's eyes widen, he looks around and sees no one else seems to be affected.

"Oikawa, we don't know what youre talking about, if this is about what you to-" A dark haired boy whisper shouts back at him.

Oikawa scoffs at him, "You're telling me the half-naked, violet eyed girl that was in our locker room earlier wasnt a prank?" he says angrily, "tell me, _iwa-chan_ " the dark haired boy, iwa-chan, flinches at the use of the nickname, as if he was burned by the venom carried with his name.

The tension was getting thicker, but that wasnt all. Semi gulps, a heavy aura burns beside him, he knows Satori is there, but he's hesitating to look. He turns just quick enough to catch the muscle in Tendou's jaw twitch, his eyes trained directly at Oikawa. He frowns, did those two get into a fight? But just earlier he seemed fine with him.

He turns back at the two but they seem to have finished whatever argument they were having.

"Semi," Tendou's voice comes from beside him. He jumps at the use of his name, he looks at him, and what he saw was terrifying. Tendou was smiling, the type of smile that he saw only rarely but wished never to see again.

"Yes?" he hates how his voice comes out weaker than he wants it to, he clears his throat and schools his features into irritation, "What is it this time Satori?"

The smile never leaves his face, "You were right. I wasn't taking this seriously. Consider me mistaken." he tells him seriously.

Semi doesn't know where the sudden wave of competitiveness came from, but he wasn't going to complain. A Satori in 120% efficiency, is a Satori to be reckoned with. He can only hope that Aoba Johsai is prepared forfor what comes next. Satori walks away from him, humming a tune.

The first whistle blows, and soon enough they were facing Aoba Johsai on the other side of the court.

"Oikaw-" Ushijima starts but is roughly cut off by Oikawa.

"No, I will not come to Shiratorizawa," He says, putting a hand on his hip, "If that's what you were going to say."

Ushijima opens his mouth to reply but is cut off once more, but by Satori this time. "I agree, Shiratorizawa doesn't need weaklings like you." He smiles.

Semi immediately goes to reprimand Tendou and is surprised that it wasn't him but the guy Oikawa was arguing with earlier to do so.

"Who are you calling a weakling." He glares at Satori, but Oikawa holds up a hand to stop him, a mocking grin on his face.

"Oh? Then I wonder how you got in." He says sweetly.

And just like that, the court transformed into a battlefield. Whatever animosity Satori holds towards Oikawa is now reciprocated, the pair glaring at each other.

Semi sighs. He has heard about the Oikawa, and has experienced his playing skills first hand, this was not the first time their teams fought. But he wonders briefly, how the Great King would fare against a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next update will be a double update. Will have to wait though, my birthday is tomorrow and we have a week to celebrate omo. 👁👄👁


	6. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> different characters facing different types of pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry our relatives got carried away during the celebrations. I know I said a double chapter but I just started writing today and I had to push this in. 
> 
> By the way, which ships should I add as bg relationships? :0

Kenma rests his chin in the crook between Shoyo's shoulder and neck, trying his very best to soak in as much of his presence in the limited time they have together.

Their reunion earlier was too brief, even for someone as anti-social as Kenma, everyone seemed to want a part of his boyfriend.

Somehow, earlier was even more chaotic than usual. He thinks it has something to do with the new girl they brought along with them. Kenma only managed to get a peek of her before the rest of his teammates started acting like depraved beasts trying to talk to her.

If it wasn't for Yaku-san, he was certain Sugawara-san would've end the whole Nekoma Volleyball team.

But he was with Shoyo again, and he decides that for today, he'll try a little more than usual. He honestly couldn't care less about the match going on in front of him, if Shoyo wasn't so insistent of watching them, he would just whip out his game console and play.

But Shoyo was pleading, and he didn't want to make his little ball of sunshine sad. It's a good thing he gave in, the ongoing match happening before his eyes was quite interesting. Quite interesting in fact, that Shoyo was literally **_vibrating_** on his lap.

"Shoyo, don't move too much," he hisses through his teeth, feeling the beginning of a familiar warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Oh! Sorry Kenma, I got too excited," He grins up at him. Kenma would've smiled back if Shoyo didn't twist so suddenly to face him. An involuntary whimper escapes his lips making the smaller boy frown.

"Kenma? I'm sorry, i'll get down." He starts to sit up but Kenma pulls him down by his hips, "N-no, it's okay Shoyo, you can sit." _And if you stand up right now people might see the problem you caused._

"Look Shoyo, tell me what's happening to the match." He steers the conversation away, the change of topic makes Shoyo smile again, he starts talking animatedly, but this time he sits still.

Shoyo's eyes turn to the court, "Somehow, it doesn't feel like the usual practice matches," he suddenly says seriously, Kenma follows his gaze.

Kenma agrees with Shoyo, it doesn't feel like a practice match at all. It feels like if one of either side lets the ball fall, they'll die. Shiratorizawa is more tense than usual, their members giving each other glances. The scary guy, Kenma forgot his name, looks scarier than usual, but he was also playing better than usual. Shoyo shifts again when the scary guy succesfully blocks another spike,

"Kenma, he's amazing." he says in awe, his eyes glittering at the player. Kenma hums in agreement, though a bit strained. This was getting harder and harder, why can't the match just finish already?

"Kenma, did you notice anything about the Great King?" He asks. He looks at the pretty setter, he seems stiff. _That makes two of us_. His usually accurate serves were all over the place, no easygoing smile on his face.

"Something must've happened," he murmurs in his neck, earning a giggle from the energetic boy. "His sets are a bit messy today too." Shoyo nods his head. Kenma hums in agreement, no longer confident his voice will support him.

To his relief, Shoyo can provide enough chatter for the both of them, "Eh? who's that with Bakageyama?" Kenma sees Kagayema with an unfamiliar boy, they were sitting together at the bleachers, a rare smile in the former's face. He raises his brow in amusement, noting how he leans in closer to the latter.

"Eh? is he smiling?" Shoyo lurches forward. Kenma gasps at the movement, his hands grip the smaller boy's hips a little too tightly making him squeak.

"S-shoyo." He's a goner, he burrows his head deeper into Shoyo's neck, trying to even out his breathing.

"Kenma, I think your console is poking my thigh," Shoyo says, something in his voice makes Kenma turn his gaze upwards. The cheeky bastard was grinning, "I think it's excited to be played with."

Kenma short circuits.

* * *

Kageyama's entire focus is in the match in front of him. Well, that's mostly true. His attention keeps going towards the quiet boy beside him. Daichi told them that he was Hayato-chan's brother, even if he didn't say he could probably tell it by the eyes and gloves. _What weird siblings._

It was a spur of the moment thing. He was supposed to sit next to the dumbass, but he could sense the silent plea Kenma sent him from across the court. That left him going all the way up to the bleachers, coincidentally, the boy was there too.

He kept to himself, Kageyama was thankful, save for a few occasional knowing hums and disapproving sighs. His chin resting on bright red gloves, drawing his attention to distractingly full lips.

"Aoba Johsai will lose." He murmured, making Kageyama eye him critically. **Aoba Johsai will lose. Not is going to lose, or might lose.** Yes, Shiratorizawa was considered the top team in the prefecture, but even he wasn't that confident to say that Aoba Johsai will surely lose. It was barely the half of the first set, and both sides seem to be on equal standing.

"You're thinking how i'm so certain. Both sides are fairly matched, and it's too early to call the results of the game, right?" The boy sends a sidelong glance at him.

He tries not to let the surprise show on his face. "I- yes, I've noticed Aoba Johsai is lagging behind, but it doesn't mean they'll lose." He says.

The boy besides him yawns, "It's because they're not winning pieces," he says simply, "In chess, you learn to read the game, every single possibility should be clear in your mind. Improve that hard enough and you'll be able to apply it in real life situations too." he smiles at Kageyama.

He hears no trace of doubt in the boy's voice, the certainty makes him consider the situation in front of him. He focuses. On the players. The ball. The glances. And he sees.

"Aoba Johsai will lose the first set, they'll fall apart even more by the time the second one starts," He continues as Kageyama listens intently, "This is boring." he sighs.

Kageyama knows the boy before him is strong, and he does something he never thought he would do. Like what a familiar overheated dumbass he knows, he challenges him.

"I challenge you to a one on one match." He proclaims, curious about this boy's talents. He was sure, this boy was a volleyball genius. The boy's eyes widen, genuine surprise flickering under his eyes, before glazing over once more. He laughs, in a somewhat condescending way. He smirks at him a gloved hand outstretched.

"Loser does whatever the winner wants." Somehow he feels like he got caught in some kimd of trap, but he would not pass on the opportunuty to challenge someone as good as this guy. Kageyama glances at the hand, and over to the devillish smile on the boy's face.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the fact that he would have the chance to go against another powerful opponent, but the encounter made him smile.

"I won't lose." He takes his hand.

* * *

Oikawa's tired. His muscles feel heavy. His legs ache. His heart feels like it's about to burst.

Oikawa doesn't care. His eyes are on his mark. A red haired demon, picking fights out of the blue. He wipes the sweat from his brow, cursing his body for not supporting him more. There's a ringing in his ears, and his vision starts to swim. _Not good. not good. not good enough. **I'm not good enough.**_

"Oikawa san, are you okay?" A voice breaks him out of his thoughts. Kindaichi's hand is on his shoulder, a look of worry clear on his face. He looks back and sees his teammates looking at him in concern. _No, don't do those faces. Just mock me like usual. **Please don't pity me.**_

Iwaizumi moves to approach him but stops abruptly when Oikawa visibly flinches at the gesture. _No iwa-chan. Don't look at me like that. Not you. **Never you.**_

He manages a smile, waving off his concern. "I'm good." im good. good. im good enough. Iwaizumi nods at him hesitantly, suddenly feeling all to far away from him. _Iwa-chan feels so far. Iwa-chan don't go._

He looks around to see his team mates are still looking at him with concern. He holds up a peace sign, poking out his tongue, he catches the relief roll of his team mates im waves. **Good. everything's good.**

He feels nauseous. Breakfast fighting it's way up his throat. Or was it dinner? He forgot.

The match is almost over. He has to endure. "Yosh! Let's play!!" He claps his hands together. He can't fall now.

* * *

Hayato sits wide eyed at the display of prowess on court. Everything was electric, everyone was electric. She grips her hand tightly as another one of Satori's blocks earns them a point. But Satori isn't the only one who catches her attention. The pervert from earlier is an amazing player. His serves are admittedly the best she's seen so far, she swallows a yelp as the sound of hand hitting ball reverberates throughout the court. _Powerful, he's powerful._

"Why doesnt my school have any hotties like him?" Bokuto-chan cries out, pouting her lower lip in exasperation.

Hayato has to admit that the pervert was attractive, infuriatingly so. If that wasn't enough, his plays made her shudder im excitement. She clasps her hands together, feeling the electricity underneath her gloves, she was smiling so much it felt like her mouth was gonna rip.

The match was almost over, Shiratorizawa in the lead, she spots Satori again as he stretches his arms upwards. Oh I haven't cheered for him yet, have I? She feels a giddy feeling worm it's way up her chest, should I?

"Hayato, you have a weird look on your face." The owl-like girl says next to her, a skeptical look in her eyes. She pays her no mind, her eyes trained on the tall man on the court. She brings her gloved hands next to her face, summoning all the courage she has, and a bit more, she shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead tired 👁👅👁


	7. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters after this would be the sleepover segment. It's purely chaotic. :3

Satori loves the look on Oikawa's face when he succesfully blocks another one of their teams spikes. It's a euphoric feeling that fills his entire body, he feels like the mad hatter luring sweet little alice down the rabbit hole.

It's his favorite feeling in the world.

He's tired, he went all out, and now his brain is shouting at him to stop. He groans and stretches, trying to shake off the feeling of exhaustion. One look at Oikawa makes him feel wide awake, he never cared about him that much. It was always Wakatoshi-kun that interacted with the setter, but now, he's fucking irritated.

His mind replays how he talked about her earlier, butterfly-chan, he doesn't really know what happened. But hearing the words "half-naked" set something off within him. The monster everyone loved calling him. The monster he has learned to come into terms with. Before he can drown deeper into his thoughts he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, stranger! Hurry up will you?" His eyes look for the owner of the voice, he spots the violet-eyed beauty a few feet away. She holds her arms, smiling at him.

He shakes his head and smirks smugly at the jealous stares everyone was sending his way. He cracks his knuckles loudly, making his team look his way.

"Let's finish this up, boys. Her Majesty is waiting."

The moment the match is over, butterfly-chan runs over with a big smile on her face, she extends her arms out making Satori walk over to her faster, but instead of a hug she places both her hands on his face, standing on her tippy toes she gently holds Satori's head in place.

"That's amazing! Is it your eyes?" She rambles on, staring directly at Satori, making him feel conscious for a brief moment, he leans towards her touch, closing his eyes as he lets out a sigh of contentment. He opens his eyes when he feels a thumb graze his cheek, butterfly-chan was looking at him in a weird way. Her eyes were a darker shade of violet than usual. He tries to make sense of her question and comes to the conclusion that she was asking about his blocking style.

"I sense more than I see." He tells her, wrapping his hand above hers which were still on his face. That's when the blush takes over her face, a look of realization flashing across her eyes. She sputters out a reply, "A-ah, right."

Her slip doesn't last long as she finds another thing to ask about. "Why do you wrap them?" she says as she holds up his hands, fingers tracing over his own. Satori smiles, she looks genuinely curious, her eyes holding a spark that he found exceptionally cute.

He flexes his fingers, the white bandaging holding tight against his skin, "Stability, they save me from the hassles of being injured." he smiles at her, she nods her head enthusiastically, grabbing one of his fingers in her whole hand.

"Why do you ask? Don't you do it?" He raises an eyebrow, the smaller girl shakes her head. "Not really, that's why I have these," she says raising both her hands to show him gloved hands, "oh and why I asked, i was just curious." she grins up at him.

"Your hands are beautiful," she whispers lowly, but Satori picks it up. His heart beat quickens at the casually dropped compliment. He was happy enough not being insulted, so a compliment was a rarity for him. Still, she looked genuine when she said it.

She looks up at him, all violet eyes and long lashes, "I wonder how your fingers feel like without the bandages."

_**What. What. What. Wait. Wait. Wait.** _

Satori is certain he's as red as his hair by now, his heart which was doing backflips earlier now felt like it was performing as the whole fucking circus. He looks at her and sees she isn't flustered at all, a small smile still in her face.

"Ah seriously butterfly-chan, you should be more careful about what you say," He sighs shaking his head, his heart still beating wildly in his ears, "I might misunderstand." He pokes his tongue out.

She tilts her head to the side before letting go of his hand, "Stranger, you better watch me." She beams up at him before jogging to the court.

_Ah that's bad for my heart._ He thinks placing a hand over his chest. A hand on his shoulder breaks him out of his daydreaming. He turns to see his team smiling weirdly at him.

"Oya? What's this? Satori-kun's got a girlfriend." Reon teases, making the other members smirk at them.

He sees Goshiki sniff silently before pointing at him, loudly exclaiming, "I won't lose to you Satori-san!" Reon slaps him underneath the head, scowling at the youth. "You're too loud."

Hayato gives him a thumbs up. Now that he thinks about it, he has the same name as butterfly-chan. He narrows his eyes at him. _Nope. No comparison. None at all. Butterfly-chan is the cutest thing in this world._

"Aha! She's not my girlfriend." He tells them.

"Uhuh, because you just randomly hold hands with strangers." Shirabu deadpans, making Semi smile. **Well we also cuddled but you dont need to know about that**. He thinks to himself.

"See! you're smiling! stop it! it's creepy!" They tease him, pushing him around playfully. Wakatoshi-kun, always the good man he is, stops the commotion. He approaches Satori with a serious face, making the team equally anxious, and expectant of what he has to say. He gives him a slight nod before saying.

"You should tell her to come to Shiratorizawa." Groans and annoyed mumbles surrounded their team making Wakatoshi-kun look at them in confusion, Tendou bursts out laughing at his face. He places a hand over his mouth when he realizes he cant stop smiling.

His face still feels warm from butterfly-chan's touch earlier. His eyes find her at the court, she looks like she belongs there. She laughs loudly, throwing her head back as her teammates tell her something. For a moment, he sees electricity crackling around her, she feels so alive.

He thinks to himself, maybe he has found a new favorite feeling in this world. 

* * *

"Hayato-chan? are you okay? You're super, duper red." Bokuto-chan asks from beside her waving a hand over her face. She lets out a surprised yelp before waving her hands wildly over her head in an attempt to erase the memory of earlier. Why did she say that? _What would your fingers feel like without bandages? AHHHHHHH I SOUNDED LIKE SUCH A PERVERT._

She slaps her face loudly making her teammates stare at her weirdly. She laughs at them, ignoring the stinging behind her eyes.

_Kamisama, what if he thinks i'm a pervert. I just got too caught up in his technique. And his hands, and his fingers- ok bordering in dangerous territory._

"I think she's gone crazy..." Heather whispers from the other side of the court, making the other players giggle.

Your parents are the crazy ones, who the hell names their kid Heather? Sounded like an 80's high school bully's name.

"Hey, you good girl? You're really fired up huh?" Bokuto chan bumps her hips with Hayato's. Hayato smiles up at her, grateful for the distraction. As she looks around the court she notices Bokuto chan really stands out. She was the tallest player in the court. Aside from the towering height, her presence is also huge. The smaller girls would always come up to her to ask for help, she would smile at them and give them instructions.....even if she didn't really know what she was doing.

"Bokuto-chan? I didn't get to ask you earlier, but what did you mean by you're a basketball player?" She looks at the owl-like girl.

She seems to think about it for a moment, scratching her head in thought, "Just cause, I'm a basketball player, basketball is my life, but my stupid brother told me I had potential...." she mumbles the last part, "but it's not like i'm doing this for him!!! I just wanted to check for myself." she turns her nose upwards, a faint spread of coloring evident on her cheeks. _Wow, a tsundere_ , she thinks. So different from her brother though.

"Is your brother a volleyball player?" She asks. A serious look replaces Bokuto-chan's face, she nods quickly, "Yeah!! He's one of the best!! He's actually in this camp too." she smiles widely, pride radiating off her in waves. Hayato smiles. She obviously adores her brother.

Her wholesome moment with Bokuto-chan is cut short when she feels a presence stop in front of her. It's Heather, with her hands placed on her hips, and a candy store smile on her face. Hayato stares right back at her, she hates that she has to look up, but she doesn't let it show on her face.

"I saw you holding hands with Satori-sama earlier, and I just have one question." Bokuto-chan senses the obvious tension and tries to disperse it by diverting Heather's attention, but Heather opens her mouth.

Hayato looks at her straight in the eye waiting for whatever Heather has to say.

She inhales sharply, "Isn't he amazing?!!!! I knew it! You like him right?," she squeals, her eyes sparkling, she takes Hayato's hands in her own. _What is it with people holding my hands? Thank God I wear gloves._ "Finally! I have someone to talk to! I'm heather, but that's not my real name, but it's what my friends call me!" Hayato hears Bokuto-chan snort from beside her, she turns sharply to look at her making the owl-like girl clamp her mouth shut up immediately.

Hayato pats Heather's hand weakly, sending a small smile her way. Well, atleast it isn't a cliche confrontation. "Uh yeah! Nice to meet you, Heather." She says, giving a closed eye smile.

She suddenly feels a chill run up her spine, opening her eyes, she sees Heather has stopped talking. Her face has gone from excited to serious in an instant. "I won't lose to you though, i'll play my hardest so that Satori-sama will be proud of me." she tells Hayato sincerely, a determined look in her eyes.

And all of a sudden, Hayato likes her a lot better. She laughs softly and shakes her head, before grinning up at the taller girl. "I would be sad if you didn't give it your all." She shook her hand once more earning a grin from Heather.

Bokuto-chan picks that moment to finally introduce herself. "Okay okay enough with this budding friendship, it's weird," she mumbles, "oh! i'm Bokuto Akita, by the way." She turns to Heather. Heather is suddenly back to her usual perky self, she gives me a final smile before waving us bye.

Hayato calls to her a final time before the game starts, starting to feel the beginning of electricity pulsing through her veins. "Oh? and Heather-chan, I won't lose too," she smiles wildly, "not this game....and neither the other thing we share in common."

A look of understanding flashes through Heather's eyes, and she nods her head.

Ah, I really love volleyball.

* * *

Miyo leans forward in his seat, his eyes focuses intently on the game. By now, almost the entire upper bleachers were taken, young boys from different teams filling in the vacant seats. The dark haired boy beside him mutters something about "simps", he doesn't care to ask what it means.

Beside him, was another weird boy. With bright red hair and drooping eyes that Miyo wanted to pluck out for one reason, he doesn't like where they were looking at. His little sister. Miyo recognizes him from the game earlier, the one with the incredibly accurate guesses. Excited chatter fills the gymnasium as the first whistle goes off signalling the start of the game.

"Mister," he calls to the dark haired boy beside him, "I'll show you something really good." He grins wildly. He can feel the electricity all the way from the upper bleachers, he sees his little sister get into a low position, her eyes waiting......seeing. Her focus is so strong, it shakes him to his core.

Hayato is a prodigy held in high esteem in their family. Everyone praises her for her exceptional physical capabilities. But only Miyo knew how deep her prowess truly ran. For Miyo, what was special about Hayato was not just her unnatural physical capabilities, but also her mental strength. Her focus was admirable, shame how she can only apply it to volleyball.

"Watch carefully, or you might miss it." He whispers just as the first server performs a jump serve. His eyes are on his little sister, who at one moment is standing still, the next was zooming to the ball like lightning. She receives it with ease, a huge grin on her face.

He hears the people around him murmur in amazement, and he smirks as the atmosphere starts to get tense. "Did...did she predict that?" The red haired boy beside him asks, slack jawed and wide eyed to no ne in particular. He answers it nonetheless.

"No, she can predict game plays, she's studied up on it," he starts, making the weird boy look at him, "but that serve, she saw it instead of predicting it." he says.

The dark haired boy on his other side stands in surprise, a fiery aura coming off of him. He looks up and sees he was smiling, rather creepily he might add, and shaking from what happened.

"I played her once and knew she was fast, but just observing her from the sidelines makes it so much clearer," he says, "she received every one of boke's spikes." he added. The statement caused another ruckus in tbe upper bleachers, players from different schools expressing their disbelief at the statement.

"She's really amazing." The red haired boy says, earning a hum of agreement from the group of boys around him. He leans backwards and yawns. The players look at him in curiousity. The dark haired boy looks at him once again.

"You already know who's going to win?" He asks.

He smiles up at him, "Yes."

"Because their winning pieces?" He asks, the question seems to throw off the others, even he has to smile at how quick the dark haired boy picked up on his verbal idiosyncrasies.

He looks at his sister as she gets into the game. "More so than others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts.....today!! Hehehe time to get ready. I hope you guys enjoy ✨💛


	8. Wet and Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls talk, boys talk. 
> 
> Wholesome stuff before a chaotic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Heather's volleyball isn't exactly textbook, some might even call it downright dirty. Misdirection, a few shared words before the game that might take the opponent's focus falter, honestly it wasn't even that bad. She wasn't technically breaking any rules, it was their fault for being led on by her.

She loves volleyball, but ever since she could remember she was no good at it. She's been told to quit many times, in her frustration, she found a way to play.

Yes, it wasn't the prettiest method, she was always mocked for her technique, but it allowed her to step foot on the court.

**And for her, that was enough.**

Everyone thought her game was dirty, except for Satori-senpai. He took one look at her, and instead of his face twisting in disgust like the others, his face lit up in awe. He would help her during practice, even compliment her progress. At first, it was just a fleeting emotion, she was certain that she was just happy she was finally being recognized. But she knew she was in love when Satori-senpai told her his story, how he knows how she feels, how he went through the same thing. 

From that day on, she was certain they were soulmates, she wouldn't listen to anyone else, because no one else knew her more than her senpai.

It made her want to play more, he made her want to play more. 

But now, as she plays with someone with an incredibly pure volleyball technique, she thinks things through. Who is this girl? From the first time she saw she was irritated. She was one of those typical pretty girls that probably made the team because of their visual value, she was short, and kept looking at her senpai. 

She planned to crush her during this practice match, watch as her pretty face falls and tear up. She would console her after, telling her that volleyball just wasn't for her. But things weren't exactly going as planned.

She can't even break through, no matter how many tricks she pulls, the violet eyed girl would see through her. She was unnaturally fast, with eyes that looked like she could see everything in the court. Heather growls in frustration as another one of her spikes were received by the rodent. 

Her eyes search the crowd for Satori's, desperate for some sort of reminder that she's here for a reason. 

Her face breaks out in a smile when she spots him, but it falls immediately when she realizes he wasn't even watching her. Her eyes follow his and lands on Hayato, so bright, of course, why would anyone look at her? Even she had to admit that she can't look away from the girl, she felt like lightning incarnate.

She grips the ball in her hand tightly, she would just play for now, play and hope he would look her way.

Hope, such a damnable word, she scoffs. 

**But for her, that was enough.**

* * *

Bokuto twists her neck to the left, feeling the knot loosen as she treads her fingers on it. Practice matches were tiresome, after seventeen games, all she wanted to do was collapse and possibly ascend to Heaven. 

A hot bath was just as welcome though, she thinks as another bucket of hot water washes over her body. 

"Hayato-chan, your terrifying when your on the court," Bokuto-chan says to the girl beside her, massaging her arms, "I didn't expect it from such a small f-" she starts but stops when Hayato sends a nasty glare her way. 

Bokuto laughs at the expression, like a wildcat, she thinks. But now that she's taken a proper look at her figure, her doll image of the smaller girl was no longer applicable. She glances at her back, where Hayato's muscles tensed under the slightest movements. She was lithe, and her muscles were lean and long, an extremely ideal physique for a sport that requires both speed and strength. 

_Even her boo- okay that's too much._ She thinks. 

"Eh? Bokuto-chan? I think that water's too hot, you're burning up." Hayato says as she notices the owl-like girl's face. 

Bokuto's face heats up even more at that, "Ara, it's not that I was looking at you or anything." She says, Hayato looks at her weirdly but just nods anyway. 

"You're quite the player yourself," The smaller girl looks up at her, eyes taking on a competitive look, "I know why your brother said you have potential, I felt the power of your spikes, it was....electric." she grins wildly.

Bokuto blushes, oddly happy at the compliment. She laughs it off, turning her nose upwards as she happily listens to the smaller girl talking.

* * *

"So spill the tea, now." Sakura, a Nekoma setter, looks up at Hayato from her resting position on the freshly spread futons.

They were all gathered around each other, different girls from different teams, all enjoying each other's company. Hayato pokes her tongue out at the girl, making the latter's grin spread even wider, she honestly looked like a cheshire cat. 

"There is no tea to spill, ladies." she puts her hands up, making the others girls boo at her. Even Yachi pouts at her obvious lie, making her feel a tad bit guilty. All of them stare up at her with puppy dog eyes, and she almost gives in. 

Bokuto, who isn't as patient as the others, throws a pillow at her face causing her to fall over. She giggles as she gets back up, making the other girls laugh along with her. 

"Since little miss flash over here wont spill, i'll be taking over from here," Bokuto scoffs, "So basically, little miss flash over here is doing the birds and the bees with that tall blocker from Shiratorizawa." A chorus of oohs and ahhhs filled the room, accompanied by teasing smiles sent Hayato's way. 

"Birds and the bees? bitch couldn't just say they're fucking?" Kira, an Aoba Johsai player rolls her eyes, making Bokuto flush scarlet, sputtering over her next words. 

"Y-you!!!!!" she points at Kira in an accusatory matter, in order to save face she decides to steer the conversation in another direction, "Anyway I even saw them whispering to each other earlier, I swear to God they are dating."

The statement causes the group to delve into their own theories about the relationship between Hayato and the blocker. One of them said that they were childhood friends, seperated by time and finally reunited. Everyone agreed that that was too cliché. The more innocent ones like Yachi, speculated they were just good friends, but was quickly disputed by Kiyoko-san saying friends don't hold each other's hands like lovers. The most popular of course was that Hayato and Satori were dating, and fucking like rabbits(as a certain aoba jobsai player kept insisting)

Hayato blushes at the bombardment, making the others tone down to stare at her. 

"Geez Hayato-chan, that's unfair you're just too cute." Yachi whines affectionately, grabbing Hayato by her arm and pulling her closer. 

"I had to slap some boys silly earlier because they wouldn't stop staring at you," Sakura points out exasperated, "I even saw Yaku-senpai scolding the boys team, I swear to God, if a tall silver haired boy approaches you just ignore him." she follows up. 

"Isn't that Lev? I think he's pretty cute actually." Another girl pipes up.

"I think Kageyama-kun is cuter, especially when he scowls at me." 

"Oh!" Bokuto claps her hands, "ladies, since we're on the topic, who do you think is the cutest guy in this camp?" 

Excited giggling, and glances are shared before the juicy part starts. 

"Personally, I like that Oikawa dude," Bokuto fawns, "He's my dream guy, eyes, body, bo-"

"Probably has a big dick too," Kira cuts in, making Bokuto blush again, "I honestly find the tall, rooster guy from Nekoma delicious, god did you see his muscles? And don't even get me started on Karasuno's captain's thighs, If I go out being squished by them, then a girl's gonna go out happy" she moans out, making the girls go into another laughing fit. 

Was Bokuto-chan going to say boobs before she was cut off? Did the pervert have boobs?

Yachi raises her hand slightly, "A-ano, I think Hinata-kun is very adorable," she says fiddling with her fingers, "A-also, Yamaguchi-kun is sweet." 

Kiyoko-san smiles at the younger manager before adding in her own thoughts, "I think......... all of them are cute." 

Sakura groans, "what a safe answer," making Kiyoko smile slightly. She turns to Bokuto to continue, "I like your brother, and that handsome setter." 

Bokuto makes a disgusted face at the proclamation. 

"I think that," Hayato smiles to herself, "a certain middle blocker from Shiratorizawa is the cutest." She's met with smiles from the other girls, making her heart swell with happiness. The energy in the room was positively electric. 

"Ah i'm jealous, i'm curious how did you two meet?" Kira asks, making the others look her way. 

She thinks back at the night they met, making her smile at the memory. _It was raining, hard, the downpour made her-_

"I was wet," she mumbles subconsciously, unaware of how the girls surrounding her now had their eyes wide. 

She found a shed, where she decided she could stay for a while. _It was already-_

"Dark, and I was alone." 

The silence was palpable, everyone was holding their breath. Yachi's jaw was dropped, Kiyoko san was fanning herself, Bokuto covered her eyes with her hands, Sakura was frozen, and Kira was grinning like a fool.

We had practice that day, _I had to move around after weeks of not even exercising, so obviously I would be-_

"Sore," she groans at the memory, rubbing her lower back as if the ache was fresh, "We did it all day."

That was enough for Yachi, she screams as her mind struggles to comprehend what exactly Hayato was saying. The images now flooding her mind were not helpful at all. 

"I-i'll kill him." She mutters weakly getting a nod of agreement from everyone in the circle. 

Hayato breaks out of her daydreaming and hums in question, everyone was looking murderous, "Eh? well should I tell you the story?" she smiles. 

Bokuto shakes her head, "No, we've heard enough." She says hugging Hayato, the other girls follow suit, burying Hayato in a body of girls. 

* * *

"Oya?" Akaashi smiles as Tendou enters the room. He scans the space and sees that every team except aoba johsai was inside, whispering at each other while glaring at him. 

"Oya oya" Bokuto follows, which the rooster head guy from Nekoma finishes with a, "Oya, oya, oya."

He already knows what this was going to be about. He sighs waving his hand dramatically, doing a slight bow, breaking the silence in the room. The first ones to explode were the Karasuno's libero, and bald spiker, the pair aggressively shouting at him to stay away from their "Hayato"

He raises his brow in challenge, "Oh? Your Hayato?" He grins manically, making the pair flinch a bit. Karasuno's #10 runs up to him excitedly, the sparkle in his eyes still shining brightly, "Satori-senpai, is it true? Your dating Hayato-chan?"

"Dating? More like grooming, poor girl getting preyed on by a Hisoka lookalike" That irritating blonde blocker from Karasuno says, making the others nod their head in agreement.

"Tsukishima Kei!!!" Karasuno's captain scolds, but it doesnt have any effect on the tall blonde. 

Shirabu covers his mouth with his hand, eyes sending more damage than words ever could. 

_Honestly the two saltiest people on the planet in one room, save me Lord._

He puts a hand over his chest in mock hurt, "I am hurt, I like to think myself as more handsome than Hisoka." He walks over to his futon, plopping down. 

"Are we talking about the quick player from Karasuno?" Bokuto asks.

"Yes Bokuto-san." Akaashi replies.

"Nice one, Hisoka." He winks sending a thumbs up towards Tendou. 

"Are you seriously together? And here I though God had finally answered my prayers and sent me a cute girlfriend." The tall, silver haired boy from Nekoma, Lev, pouts. 

"Alright that's enough! I will not just sit here and listen to you guys simping over my daughter." The silver haired setter from Karasuno snaps, "especially you guys! You should know better!" He points at the Karasuno members, making them shut their mouths up. 

"Eh? she's your child? But doesn't that mean-" Bokuto starts but stops when Akaashi shakes his head at the owl-like boy.

"Sugawara-san is right, this is just pathetic, if you were real men you would just go and talk to her." Small cat guy from Nekoma follows, pudding head nods im agreement. 

"As if you weren't fawning over her earlier-" Lev mutters to himself. Yaku hisses, kicking the taller boy, while blushing. 

"It's because I recognize her skills as a volleyball player!" He shouts back. 

"She can be an awesome libero if she decides to be one." Karasuno's libero chimes in, making the other liberos nod in agreement.

"And you-," Semi semi points at him, "I want to know everything about your relationship with this girl, I have to make sure you didn't hypnotize her or something." 

"Hypnosis? I've read that-" Wakatoshi kun starts but is promptly cut off by rooster head standing up.

"I think it's time to head to that place!" He gestures making some of the boys stand up. Satori follows suit, stretching as he grabs a jacket.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asks excitedly. 

"Correction, where are they going," Sugawara cuts in again, "First years are staying here along with most of the seniors."

"But why??????" He whines.

"Because," Kuroo smirks, "that place isn't for children, now come on the ladies are waiting." 

Satori shakes his head in amusement. Will butterfly-chan be there? He simultaneously hopes for and against that idea. Either way, it's going to be another chaotic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What games should they play? :D


	9. Games (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When crackheads gather in a single room, prepare for chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one brain cell left, school has left me unable to move for an entire day mxsmks

Hayato doesn't have any time to prepare as she's dragged by the arm by Kira and Sakura to the hallways, leaving behind a pouting Bokuto-chan and Yachi. She tried asking where they were going but all she got for an answer was a sly grin and a wink that could only mean they were up to no good. 

"Guys, i'm serious!! My brother will kill me if he finds out i'm loitering around during dark." She tries to reason, but Sakura just tuts. 

"Honestly you should be thanking us, we're taking you somewhere fun." 

They take a short stop when they came upon a restroom. 

"I'm going to go and fix my boobs, you stay here and be a good girl." Kira pats her hand before dragging Sakura inside. She sighs and debates just leaving them behind, they'd probably murder her. 

The sound of a door opening draws her attention elsewhere, she looks up and sees it wasn't Kira and Sakura, but rather a familiar pervert that stepped out of the bathroom. A snarky comment is halfway out her mouth when she decides it's not the best moment, she takes note of his red lined eyes and puffy cheeks and instead moves to check on him.

The taller boy's face turns into one of wariness. and Hayato slows her approach. 

"Hey?" Oh wow, that's a real conversation starter right there. 

The taller boy sniffs once, putting on a smile, "Hey, i'm sorry about earlier, I really thought it was my friends pranking me." 

Hayato nods, still worried about the state the boy was currently in. 

"Nevermind that," she waves off, "are you alright?" The boy's eyes widen but he schools it into a smile in a second. Hayato frowns, he was obviously not fine. 

"Look, you literally called me a slut earlier, I don't think my image of you can get any worse," she says, "so just tell me if you're good or not, I don't like it when people are sad." she huffs out, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

She hears muffled laughter and looks up only to see the boy trying to force back a smile. It starts as a chuckle, until it was full blown laughter, Hayato was at a lost. 

The laughter subsides after a few moments, and the fake smile he was putting on earlier was finally dropped. Instead, a tired look crosses the boy's face, he shrugs nonchalantly at Hayato, scratching his head before speaking. 

"Your right, I'm not okay," he whispers, but Hayato still picks it up, "and honestly I feel like shit, but you managed to make me laugh." He grins. 

Hayato smiles proudly at herself, take that Mr. Han, telling me I had the empathy skills of a dead rat. 

"You were great, earlier," he tells her in complete seriousness, "I really hate geniuses." he looks at her, grumbling the last few words. Hayato knows its supposed to be taken as an insult but she just smiles.

"You couldn't have just said I was awesome?" She teases, making the boy grin back at her, "besides you were pretty good yourself, your serves were amazing." she says awestruck. 

She sees his lips twitch upward for a second before finally breaking into the first genuine smile Hayato has seen from him. Satisfied with her effect, she moves to wave him goodnight. 

"I can teach you." He says quickly, Hayato turns quick enough to see the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink. 

"Teach me what?" She asks innocently. 

"My serves...." He mumbles back, as if he was contemplating his decision. 

Hayato beams at the offer, her mind imaginimg herself being able to perform such a diabolical serve. In a state of sudden happiness, she tackles the boy in front of her with a hug.

"Thank you!!!!! I woulf love that!! Your serves are awesome!!!" She says making the boy reel back in shock from the sudden contact. When he realizes he can't really break out of the hug(or that he doesn't want to), he wraps his arms around her tentatively at first, but he soon relaxes into it. 

"Alright! tomorrow then, 6am, dont be late." 

-

The room was chaotic, Tendou sighs. The idiotic Karasuno pair was hyping each other up in the corner, he was unsure whether they were crying or laughing by the look of their faces.

Bokuto and Kuroo were being obnoxiously loud, Tendou swears if he hears one more "bro" come from their mouths he would lynch himself off the balcony. As both of them said, they were "making the love nest more lovable." Tendou had to bite his lip from laughing at the oddly look on their faces. 

Akaashi and Kenma, the only quiet ones that came with him, both took their respective seats in the circular laid blankets on the floor. The former watching Bokuto's every move, while the latter focused entirely on his game console.

He hums a tune as he lounges against the blankets spread on the floor, the heater in he middle making him curl his body closer to the warmth. The room felt psychedelic, red and green colors reflected on the walls, casting deep shadows and highlighting everyone's features into a more sinidter look. Bottles of alcohol that were carefully smuggled inside the camp by Kuroo were now out in the open, along with some snacks, flashlights- and- were those heels?

"Should I play Marvin Gaye, or WAP?" The bald headed guy from Karasuno asks the smaller libero. Tendou shakes his head in disbelief at the idiotic pair. 

"Uhm, how about none of those songs, and play something that won't get us smacked by the girls." Akaashi tells them

"Akaashi!!!!! you're so smart!!" Bokuto shouts, hugging the dark haired setter. Tendou winces at the current level of volume in the room, it makes him wanna slip out and just watch some anime.

A knock on the door makes everyone go silent. The level of anticipation in the room was thick, even Tendou was kind of hoping that the violet-eyed beauty was coming. 

"Hisoka dude, can you open the door?" Owl boy shouts over to him, he lets out an annoyed huff at being pulled from his comfortable position. He makes his way over the door, his hand grabs the metal handle, and with a twist it, the door opens revealing a rather pleasant surprise. 

The excitement must be clear on his face, as he sees his butterfly in front of him, she looks equally happy to see him, her face immediately breaking into the dazzling smile he would often spot on her. 

"Butterfly-chan? My, my, wandering around this late?" He teases, leaning his body against the frame. Just like always, the competitive glint in her eyes shines, a coy smile lifting her lips, making her seem all the more dangerous. 

"I was wandering this late hoping I would find something interesting." she leans closer, close enough that Tendou can smell the subtle cherry fragrance on her hair. 

His heartbeat picks up once again, "Did you? find something interesting?" He raises a brow, lowering his head so their faces were now just a few inches away from each other. Her gaze is so clear and honest that the urge to look away is almost overwhelming, but at the same time he takes this chance to take in tbe little details around her eyes. 

She bats her lashes slowly, biting her lip in thought. Tendou's gaze flickers to her lips, and a wave of longing fills him, he looks back at her eyes- her hesitation to answer honestly scares him, did he just misread the whole situation? that would fucking hurt, he'd probably never show his face to her again.

His heart hammers painfully im his chest, as he waits for her answer. 

She finally lifts her eyes to look at him, "I've yet to decide." she grins making Tendou exhale in relief. They hold each other's gazes for a moment.

"Oh wow, their door fucking, Sakura their door fucking." 

Tendou flinches at the voice, he stumbles back a bit to see two more girls behind butterfly-chan. Eh? were they there all along? He glances at his butterfly and sees that she was full blown blushing, he laughs at the sight, so he wasn't the only one who was caught by surprise. 

"And right in front of my salad." The pink haired girl frowns, making the almond eyed girl beside her snicker. 

The almond eyed girl grabs his butterfly by the waist, pulling her away from him, before poking her tongue out, "Mister, we heard about what you did to our precious little Hayato, so we're here to watch you." 

"Eh? What I did?" He taps his finger on his chin. did they mean the cuddling?

Before he could continue that thought the rowdy bunch of boys from behind him finally decide to make their presence known. 

"Eh?!!! Hayato-chan is here?"

"Where??!"

"Oh you must be the famous Hayato we've heard about."

"Little lightning!! You were awesome earlier"

Tendou frowns as he sees butterfly chan sink back from the attention, they must have looked like beasts in her eyes. 

"Oi, that's eough, you're crowding her too much." He scolds, pulling the idiots away from her. 

Bokuto frowns back at him, "Hisoka is so possesive of his girlfriend." The statement makes Tendou blush, the comment came out of nowhere and takes him by surprise. 

"No fair Tendou, we want to see her too." Kuroo pouts.

"Stay away from our Karasuno members." The idiotic pair from Karasuno dives in between him and butterfly-chan, doing some sort of ritual dance. Ah, he was seriously getting irritated. 

"She's not my girlfriend, but you guys are being idiots, just get back in the room." He smiles, "okay?~" 

His tone leaves no room for misunderstanding, a clear "i will fuck you up" is plastered all over his face, making the boys raise their hands in surrender, before heading back onto the room along with the two other girls that came with butterfly chan.

He turns back towards the smaller girl and scratches his head apologetically, "I'm sorry about that I tried telling them that you weren't my girlfriend, they wouldn't listen though." He says. 

The smaller girl nods up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, the quick switch between her assertive personality and shy demeanor was doing too much damage to him. His hand moves to pat her head, but he decides against it and lets it fall back down his side.

"So yeah? let's head inside then." He gestures to the room. He moves to head inside but he feels something tugging his shirt back. He looks back and sees butterfly-chan grabbing his shirt again, smiling up at him.

Cuteness overload. He bites back a victorious smile as he holds out his hand towards her, watching as her expression turns from shy to happiness in a split second. Tendou feels her hand take his, her whole hand fitting perfectly in his palm, he gives her hand a light squeeze before leading her inside. 

The moment they enter the room all heads turn to them, faces filled with complete and utter shit eating grins. Tendou feels butterfly chan scoot closer to him, probably trying to avoid the prying gazes, he gives them all a quick glare before pulling her closer to him. 

He pulls her down gently so she sits next to him in the circle, he smiles to himself when she doesn't let go of his hand, the notion made him go soft.

"Well, now that we're all here, should we start?" Kuroo grins widely, getting nods of affirmation around the circle. 

"And can we please hurry this up, Sho will be waiting for me." Pudding head from Nekoma says in a bored tone. 

"Eh? why are you even here if you're not single?" Bald Karaduno guy points at him accusatoringly. 

Pudding head rolls his eyes, jamming a thumb towards Kuroo's direction, "I'm just here to make sure a certain idiot doesn't make too much of a mess." He scoffs. 

"Awww that's so sweet Kenma!! Okay so moving on, the first game is Dare." He proclaims.

"Dare? Isn't it supposed to be truth or dare?" Small guy from Karasuno asks, "Yeah I'm pretty sure it's what he said." Bokuto nods. 

Kuroo shakes his head.

"Truth is for pussies, that's why this game is purely dares. So basic game mechanics, all of us will write a dare in a piece of paper and we put it in a bowl. When everyone has put their dares in a bowl, we will all pick a dare from the bowl and do it. No negotiating regarding the dares, if you don't do them, you streak naked in front of everybody tomorrow." 

A chorus of gasps and protests are heard throughout the room, but Tendou is silent. His lips twist into a smile, his mind is only on the fact that there is a chance that his butterfly might get his dare. What should he write? 

"No dare is too much?" He pipes up, making Kuroo grin at him devilishly.

"No, everything is allowed. So do your worst."

He passes a small piece of paper to everyone, along with pens, and soon enough everyone is busy with thinking out their dares and writing them down. 

Tendou stares at the piece of paper in his hands and does a mental happy dance. Oh please, please, please, let butterfly chan pick his dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i still would really like some suggestions for the dares they'll do hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently rewatched Haikyuu and felt so much love for Satori, so this is just basically him getting all the love he deserves.


End file.
